Renji Hitachi
Renji Hitachi (恋次日立, Hitachi Renji) is a 17 year old student attending Yuuei, he came 12th in the entrance exam for class 1-C and 17th in the Quirk Apprehension Test. He is one of the main prontagonists in My Super School. Personality In the beginning of the series Renji is a harmless and ordinary school boy, however during the series he changes and becomes a ruthless killer. It has been stated that Renji is psychotic and is even borderline villain, he will kill anybody who dares hurt his friends and will not show mercy to villains. Renji used to be a villain working for the Villain Alliance and was very trouble some for Yuuei to handle. He has small flashbacks of his time as a villain and the murders he has commited, he is considered to be a childlike individual who happens to have a smile on his face almost all the time. Though, in battle, he happens to be the most ruthless and dangerous among all of class 1-C, he is feared and despised for his past although he himself has no idea why people do it. The only people who open up to him are; Sora, Knave, Arthur, Minami, Ukaku and Kali. Appearance Renji has black hair (which seem to come out from the back sideways) and grey eyes, he has lots of plasters on him as he has lots of injuries. He wears a metal collar a black shirt and grey trousers. Collar -''' This is a collar that Renjhi wears to keep his personality in check, if it is damaged then Renji gains some of his flash backs but if destroyed he will gain them ALL. 'Prisoner -' This is Renji's costume, it allows him to use his quirks full potential. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: In his enraged state, Renji has brutal physical strength, he is capable of tearing organs and human bodies apart as he did to Genkaku's men. Quirk Renji's Quirk is called Blood Grasp, this is the ability to control and freely move your own blood, the quirk is mostly used as a weapon and can form into various objects. A additional ability is to take hold of and manipulate the various fluids within an organism's body, this means the person can be controlled at will and can be forced to use their own Quirk against their own allies. Unlike Ruler, it cannot be broken out of with sheer willpower/force. Moves * Blood Gun -''' Renji draws his blood from any part of his body into the palms of his hands, and fires it as a sort of bullet. * 'Blood Blade -' Renji manifests his blood into a scythe-like blade or blades, the blades can be inverted, outverted or sometimes straight with a hook at the end that resembles a hook sword. * 'Blood Fist -' Renji uses his blood to cover mainly his fists and feet, but also his entire body, for additional defense and power. * 'Blood Bomb - '''Renji creates bombs made of blood that can float freely and be triggered on his command, when they explode he can reuse the blood to use another technique or even this one. * '''Blood Whip -' Renji manifests his blood which takes the form of long strands of whips which extend from his fingertips, can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain his opponent. * 'Blood Brambles -' Renji forms bramble-like constructs from his blood that can expand and be used to trap opponents or injure them directly. * 'Blood Net -' Renji makes a web of blood that can entangle and even severely injure the user's opponents. * '''Blood Puppet - '''Renji forms 12 inch claws over each of his fingers using his blood and his poison. It has the power to control the victim's five senses. * '''Blood Poison- Renji injects his blood into a opponent and poisons them, this poison can cause them to hallucinate, sleep and/or simply poison them. Equipment '''Collar -'''This is a collar that Renji wears to keep his personality in check, if it is damaged then Renji gains some of his flash backs but if destroyed he will gain them ALL. '''Prisoner -'''This is Renji's costume, it allows him to use his quirks full potential.